


The World Is Very Quiet Without You Around

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec, Set after 3x15, Spoilers, grab the tissues, major charater death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: *THIS HAS SPOILERS FROM 3X15 AND 3X16* *READ AT YOUR OWN RISK* *I’m still crying over this promo for 3x16*





	The World Is Very Quiet Without You Around

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS HAS SPOILERS FROM 3X15 AND 3X16* *READ AT YOUR OWN RISK* *I’m still crying over this promo for 3x16*

It’s only been a few hours since Alec’s world came crashing down in front of him. Literally. Alec had been asking Magnus about moving in with him after Magnus found a new place to live, then suddenly he just...collapsed and started having a seizure. 

Alec didn’t know what was going on. He was scared. He was frightened. 

Right now, Alec was in the infirmary with Magnus. Magnus was put into a coma. Catarina came in and told Alec what was happening but Alec didn’t like what he heard. 

“Magnus’ body is rejecting Lorenzo’s magic.” Cat said sadly. She was also very close with Magnus and it frightened her to see him like this. 

“I don’t get it. He seemed f-fine.”

“It appears that this was going on a little longer than we thought. Every time Magnus would use magic, the magic would turn against him, casing him to have nose bleeds, headaches, and unfortunately causing him to collapse.”

“What happens now?”

“We just have to wait till he wakes up.”

“He will. I know he will.” 

Cat squeezed Alec’s arm as a comforting gesture and then walked away. Alec went back to Magnus’ room. 

He walked in and saw Magnus laying in the hospital bed. He didn't have any makeup on, which was unusual for Magnus. But Alec thought he looked beautiful regardless. 

Alec sat down in a chair beside the bed and took Magnus’ hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. 

He suddenly remembered his siblings. He hadn’t called them and said what had happened. 

Izzy was in the middle of talking to Jace, Clary, and Simon about Clary and the rune connecting her and Johnathon. The rune was messing with her; making her do bizarre things such as punch Aline repeatedly or putting her hand in a literal fire. 

“I just want to get that thin-“ Jace was cut off by Izzy’s phone ringing. 

“Hey, Alec what’s up?” Izzy asked. 

“I-it’s M-Magnus.”

Izzy’s felt her heart drop at her brothers stuttering. 

“What? What happened?!” Everyone gave Izzy a look and Izzy raised a finger to shush them. 

“H-he’s in a c-coma.”

“WHAT?!” 

“Jace what’s-“ it was Maryse. Jace shook his head at her to say that he didn’t know what was happening. 

“We-we’re in the in-infirmary.”

“We’re on our way.” Izzy hung up and turned to face the others. “Magnus is in a coma.”

Nobody thought twice before racing to the infirmary. They were met with Catarina. 

“They’re in the room at the end of hallway.” Cat said. “Though I do have to say that Alec is pretty messed up about all this, which is understandable.” 

“Is Magnus going to be okay?” Clary asked, tears in her eyes. Clary was also close with Magnus. Magnus was the one who helped her bring her mom back. 

“I can’t guarantee it right now. His body is rejecting the magic given to him by Lorenzo.” Cat answered, giving them information on what happened. “But Magnus is a fighter and I know he won’t give up this easily.” 

They all walked in silence down the hall. They came to the room and looked into the room from the glass window. 

They saw Magnus lying in the hospital bed. They noticed he didn’t have any makeup on. 

“It’s so weird seeing Magnus like this. Not all glittery and glamorous as usual.” Simon said. Simon remembers the time the warlock had opened up to him, telling him a bit about his past with Camille. 

Their attention was turned towards Alec who was by the right side of the bed. His hand was entangled with Magnus’. 

Alec ran his thumb over Magnus’ ring finger. Please wake up. Alec thought. Tears threatened to spill over. 

He raised Magnus’ hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers. A tear had slipped down Alec’s cheek and he made no attempt to wipe it away. 

Alec leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead. He looked over and saw his siblings and friends watching him. He didn’t even care. 

He got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and walked out of the room. Izzy immediately flung herself at her brother. Alec sat his chin on top of her head as he hugged her. 

“He’ll be okay, Alec.” Izzy said. 

Alec took in a shaky breath. “I h-hope so.” 

A few hours later Izzy walked back into the infirmary and found Alec still at Magnus’ bedside, sound asleep. 

Izzy sighed as she looked at her brother. “I tried to get him to leave so he would sleep better and not in one of those chairs.” Came Cats voice. 

Izzy hugged her tightly. “Thanks Cat. For everything.” 

Izzy walked into the room and placed her hand on Alec shoulder, shaking him awake. 

“Alec, hey.” Izzy said in a hushed voice. 

Alec groaned as he sat up from the uncomfortable chair. “Hmm.” 

“Alec come on, you can’t sleep in that chair.”

“I’m fine Izzy.” Alec looked over at Magnus again. 

“He’ll be alright, Alec.” 

Alec took in a shaky breath. “But what if he wakes up, and I’m here.”

Izzy couldn’t blame Alec for being worried about Magnus. He was his boyfriend after all. 

“You need to sleep Alec. In your own bed. I know you’re worried about him. We all are. But you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else.” 

Alec knew his sister was right. He sighed and nodded his head. 

He got up from the chair and leaned over Magnus to kiss his forehead. He pulled up the blue sheets over Magnus. 

He turned towards Izzy and she took his hand and lead him out of the room. 

Alec found his own way to his room and into his bed. As climbed in bed, his mind wondered off. He’s heard that when people are in a coma’s, that they will sometimes dream. Alec wondered if Magnus was dreaming.

The next day when Alec woke up, he freaked out for a few seconds when he realized Magnus wasn’t beside him. Then he remembered the day before. 

It’s been a while since Alec woke up without Magnus beside him. Usually he would wake up to the Warlock sound asleep on his chest. 

The room was dead silent but it seemed to be the loudest thing to Alec. He hated it. He got up and got dressed. He walked out of his room and straight to the infirmary. 

He walked into Magnus’ room and sat down in the same chair he was sat in yesterday by the bed. 

“Hey Mags.” Alec said as he took Magnus’ hand in his again. Alec thought for a moment before speaking again. “Ya know, It’s really weird not waking up with you beside me. I’m so use to having you right there with me every morning.” 

“I didn’t like it.” Alec’s voice was beginning to shake. “I r-realize now th-that, I can’t live w-without you, Magnus. I just c-can’t.” 

Alec looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:30 AM. The institute stopped serving breakfast at 9. 

He took a quick look at Magnus and then got up and left. He went down to the cafeteria and saw they were serving pancakes. It was one of Alecs favorites. But today he didn’t have much of an appetite so he only grabbed 2 pancakes and walked off to his office. 

He wasn’t in the mood to talk with anyone right now and he had paperwork to get done. 

Once he arrived at his office, he ate the pancakes and once he was done, he sat the plate off to the side. 

He began working on the paper work but found it a great difficulty. His mind only thought of Magnus. As his mind wandered deeper and deeper, Alec couldn’t handle it. He sat his elbows on the desk then put his head in his hands and began sobbing.   
Isabelle was thankfully looking for her brother so as she came into his office, she ran over to him and pulled up from his chair and into a tight hug. 

He sobbed into her shoulder while she ran her hand up and down his back. 

“I c-can’t l-lose h-him Iz, I ca-can’t.” 

Izzy hugged him tighter. “You won’t Alec, you won’t lose him.” 

He choked on a sob as he raised his head from his sisters shoulder. Izzy brushed the tears away that fell from his eyes. 

“Go get some rest, big brother,” Izzy said. “You need it.” 

Alec didn’t want to argue that he had paperwork to do, so he just nodded his head and allowed Izzy to bring him to his room. 

She turned around while he changed back into his pajamas. He got into bed and snuggled into the blanket. Izzy kissed the top of his head and before she was out the door, Alec stopped her. 

“Hey Iz?” She turned around. 

“I love you.” He said. 

Izzy smiled. “I love you too, big brother.”

She left and shut the door, allowing Alec to fall back asleep. 

As his head hit the pillow he was out. He didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before. He was too busy thinking about Magnus and hoping and praying to the angel that he would be okay. 

It was only a few hours later when Alec finally woke up again. He felt better than he previously did; getting those extra hours really helped. 

While Alec went back to finishing the paperwork at his office, and everyone was doing their own thing, Maryse Lightwood went to the infirmary. 

She walked into Magnus’ room and stood there for a moment, taking in this different side of Magnus she had never seen before. 

She went and sat by the bed. “Parents always say that they want what’s best for their children. And I thought that Alec marrying Lydia was the best for him. But I was wrong.” Maryse started. 

“The best for him is him having someone who he cares about and loves. And that’s you. Just seeing how happy you’ve made Alec, it’s what every mother wants for their child. I know he loves you more than anything.” Maryse had tears in her eyes as she laid her hand on top of Magnus’. “Thank you, for loving my boy.” 

She wiped a tear away that fell down her cheek as she left the room. 

Back in Alec’s office, he was finishing the paper work he had started this morning. A knock came from the other side of the wooden door and Alec said for who ever it was to come in. It was Jace. 

“Hey, how you holding up?” Jace asked. 

“Alright I guess.” 

Jace rolled his eyes at his Parabatai. “You know you’re a terrible liar. I know you’re not.”

Alec sighed and looked up at Jace. “Come on, talk to me.” Jace said as he pulled up a chair beside Alec. 

Alec thought for a moment before saying, “Can I tell you something?”

Jace chuckled. “Since when do you ask? Of course you can. What’s up?” 

Alec took in a shaky breath and reached down to his bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a small red box made of velvet. 

Jace’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what Alec was about to tell him. 

“Seriously?” Jace asked. 

Alec nodded as he turned the box around in his hands. 

“Wait, when?”

“I’ve had it for about a week or so now. I was waiting for the right time to ask him and I was going to ask him last night, but.” Alec chose not to finish the sentence, knowing that Jace knew what he was going to say. “I’m just s-scared that I won’t get to.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Jace told him sternly. “Magnus is going to wake up and you will get to ask him.”

Alec took another deep breath and said, “Thanks Jace.” 

Jace smiled. “It’s what I’m here for.” Alec laughed. Jace got up from his chair and patted Alec on the shoulder. “He’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

Jace left the office to go to the training room. 

Later during the day, Alec was now caught up with paperwork so he decided to go back to the infirmary. 

He walked down the hall and came to a stop when he saw Izzy sitting by Magnus on the bed. He couldn’t see what she was doing but when she stood up he had a pretty good idea. 

Izzy came out of the room, her makeup bag in hand. 

Alec was smiling lightly. “Just so he’ll look more like himself.” Izzy said. Magnus now had on dark eyeshadow, the color he usually wore. 

Alec hugged his sister. “Thanks Izzy. I know he would appreciate it.”

Just as Alec was pulling away from his sisters embrace, something caught his eye. It came from Magnus’ room. 

Alec stared into the room. “Alec? You okay?”

“I think Magnus just moved.” 

Alec hurried into the room with Izzy on his heals. Alec kneeled beside the bed and stared at Magnus. He could’ve swore he moved. 

“Alec it was probably just monitor you saw move.” Izzy said. But Alec wasn’t going to take that as an answer. 

“Come on Mags, I know you’re in there.” Alec whispered. He grabbed onto Magnus’ hand. “Please try and squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” 

And sure enough, there was a slight pressure on Alecs hand. Alec gasped in relief. Izzy let out the deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Then Magnus’ eyes slowly opened and he smiled lightly when he saw Alec. Alec’s eyes filled with tears as he leaned up and took Magnus’ face in his hands and rested his forehead on his. “You’re gonna be okay Mags.” Alec whispered. “You’re gonna be okay.”

But, the happy moment didn’t last too long.The heart monitor that Magnus was connected to started beeping rapidly and the monitor started flashing red. Magnus’ eyes started closing again. He was desperately trying to keep them open. 

“No no no! Magnus stay with me!”   
Suddenly, Cat rushed into the room with 3 other doctors behind her. They were moving fast as they all surrounded Magnus in the hospital bed.

“Sir, we’re gonna have to ask you to leave.” One of the doctors said, trying to get Alec and Izzy out of the room. 

“No I’m not leaving him!” Alec yelled. Tears were falling from his face. He tried to get closer to Magnus but Cat was now in front of him. 

“Alec please you need to leave right now.” She had tears in her eyes as well. 

“Alec come on we need to leave!” Izzy said while pulling on her brothers arm, trying to pull him out of the room. 

Alec started yelling. “NO I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!” 

Both Cat and Izzy pulled on Alec’s arms, trying to get him out of the room while he continued to try and get closer to Magnus. 

Izzy look down the hall and saw Jace walking towards them with a confused expression. ‘“JACE!” 

Jace ran down the hall and into the room, immediately seeing what was happing. He was standing in from of his Parabatai and putting his hands on his shoulders, pushing him out of the room. 

“NO JACE I CAN’T LEAVE HIM!” 

But Jace got Alec out of the room anyways and Izzy closed the door while Alec broke down sobbing. 

“I j-just got h-him ba-back. I c-can’t l-lose h-him again.” Alec looked back at the window and saw through to Magnus’ room but there was a curtain so you couldn’t see him. 

Alec felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around and saw it was Jace. Jace pulled him into a tight hug while Alec cried into his shoulder. 

Alec felt like his whole world was underwater and he couldn’t fucking breath. He seriously didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost Magnus. Magnus was his world. Before he came into Alec’s life, Alec never knew what It was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. 

Magnus was the reason Alec was who he was today. Magnus was the reason Alec wasn’t shutting himself out from the world anymore. Magnus was the reason Alec accepted himself now.   
The last time Alec was truly worried about Magnus was when the soul sword was activated and Magnus was out of Alec’s reach. Now Magnus is within Alec’s reach but he’s never seemed farther away. Alec prayed to the Angel that Magnus was okay. 

Later, the door to Magnus’ room was opening and Cat was walking out, her head down.

Alec rushed up to her. “Cat please, is he okay?”

Cat looked up, tears were rolling off her cheeks. 

“No.” Alec’s breathing got heavy and tears filled his eyes as he shook his head. “No. No. No! He can’t be!” 

Alec ran into the room, ignoring Izzy, Cat, and Jace’s shouts for him. 

He ran towards the bed and pulled back the curtain that was in front of the bed. 

The heart monitor was no longer beeping. 

Alec looked at Magnus’ lifeless body and fell to his knees sobbing. Cat, Izzy, and Jace had tears falling to. Izzy was crying into Jace’s chest. 

“M-Magnus pl-please don’t l-leave me! P-please don’t! I c-can’t live wi-without y-you, I can’t! P-please!”

The room stood still. The world was quiet. All you could hear were the hurting sobs that came from Alec as he begged Magnus to wake up. 

“P-please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I'm sorry


End file.
